


Downward Spiral

by Lapeep_fucker (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal hybrids, F/F, Intersex, Intersex Species, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Muteness, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn with Eventual Plot, There's plot here somewhere, This is gonna start a riot, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, alternative universe, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lapeep_fucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're now Peridot. For the past year, you've been taking care of these... Bird gems. They're stressing, but you love them. One night, while taking some personal time, one makes her way into your room. From there, things spiral out beyond your wildest dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided they're aged up, so everyone is 18+. no longer underage.

 Your fingers are just starting to circle your clit to try and draw out your dick when you feel the slight weight land on your chest. Despite yourself, you crack open your eyes and stare at the bird-like gem on your chest. A small peep escapes her with a curious tilt of her head, and you give a soft groan. Right now, you want nothing more than to ignore her and continue on, but some part of you pulls your fingers from you cunt anyways, wiping your fluids on your sheets as you shift to sit up.

"How did you get in here?" you huff despite yourself, and she peeps in response. She squirms to sniff at one of your fingers, giving it a tentative lick before you can stop her. She makes a questionable noise in the back of her throat and flutters from your hand to your bed, landing beside your vibrator before you process what just happened. When you glance to her, she's looking it over, giving curious peeps, before looking to you and chirruping. "What? It's a sex toy. Nothing weird," you mumble after a moment, realising that your cheeks are burning as you watch the gem tilt her head. She shifts to look it over, finding the switch to turn it on.

"Hey!" you yelp, and she's in the air in the next moment. Her water wings beat the air as you scramble to turn off the device, before shifting to look up at the trouble maker you've been taking care of for so long. "Can you not mess with my stuff? I don't want you breaking it." You're aware that you're talking to a bird- or rather, a bird-like gem- who won't respond or possibly can't, but it's a habit you've developed and can't get rid of. A peep is the only response you get before the lapis lazuli flies closer and lands on your shoulder. The look on her face is all curiosity, and the way she stares at you and at your toy makes your heart do jumps. Eventually, you swallow dryly, surprised at how dry your mouth actually is, before looking to the small gem. "You're curious about what I was doing, aren't you?"

She nods, slow and deliberate. It makes your heart lurch into your throat and you hold out a hand for her. She jumps on it and you shift her level with your chest, knowing this could end up very badly if you're not careful. "I'll show you then, just lay down on my hand. Just like that, yeah. Spread your legs apart for me." She follows your orders exactly, spreading her legs as asked and laying on your back. Another dry swallow and your free hand moves between her legs, tracing over the downy fluff. You go slow, until you find her slit. It's the feeling of skin there that stops you, and she gives a slight squirm when you stop.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," you mumble softly, and that seems to make her relax. She lays back in your hand, letting your finger carefully start to rub circles around her cunt. Her hips twitch, involuntarily, and you marvel at the sight of her lips as they start to swell. Her peeps, soft when you started, are picking up crescendo, and you can barely see the beads of moisture starting to appear on her cunt. Careful to keep it up, you move your finger to press against her, before slowly starting to rub your finger against her small slit. At first, she lets out a confused chirp, but it soon melts into a glorious chirr of peeps and almost whimpers. She's soaked in no time, leaving a small trail of fluids against your finger where you move it.

"Good girl," you rumble at some point, dimly realising your own clit is throbbing and threatening to slip free into your dick. All you can do is clench your legs together as you watch your charge. Her face is squeezed into pure pleasure, and her hips are twitching closer to your finger with each movement. She's letting out erratic peeps that are getting higher pitched, and you just want to hear her hit her climax. You can't imagine how her little body is going to bend, and it makes you even more excited when her back arches and her tiny hands wrap around your finger. A small surprised gasp slips from your lips as she starts humping your hand, leaking more fluids against your finger. In one solid snap, her body twists upwards and there's a gush of fluids that follows. You can feel her spasming against your finger as you keep rubbing her through her climax, her little body writhing in your hand. You milk it for what it's worth, watching her squirm and peep. When it's finally over, she falls limp in your hand, soft peeps coming from her, just as your own throbbing cunt is about to become too much.

Carefully, you shift the small gem to lay on your pillow, before your hands are between your legs, finishing off what you had started when she caught you. Your mind keeps replaying it over and over again, and you want nothing more than to do it again. Perhaps another time, and with the thought of tongue-fucking one of your small charges burning in the forefront of your mind, your own climax hits you in waves of pure ecstasy. Oh, yes. You have to do that again. Maybe with your tongue, or with toys next time. Whatever you do, you have a feeling that it will be just as amazing as this time.


	2. Chapter 2

 The night and following day goes off without a hitch, aside from an upset lapeep who missed her buddy during the night. With a promise to bring her back if she sneaks off again, the two of you are off the hook. From then on, the day goes on as normal. That night, you're working on a broken set of headphones that you don't want to throw away, when a weight settles on your shoulder. At first, you're upset that she'd here again, but you remember last night and can't help but swallow as it sends a wave of heat through you. You set down the headphones instead and look to the smaller gem, who peeps contently. She moves to jump onto your table, and you raise a brow.

"Are you back for more?" you ask curiously, and she nods slowly before turning around and bending over. Her slit is already nice and puffy, little dribbles of her fluids running through her fluff. The sight is enough to momentarily take your breath away, and you shift to press a finger to her. You wish that you could put your finger in her, feel her tight walls squeeze you as she cums around you, but she's too small right now. Instead, you slowly start rubbing over her, watching her peep and whimper as her body arches closer to you. It's a breath taking sight. Your cunt throbs, wanting attention, and you wish more than anything you could give it what it wanted. Instead, you'll wait until your charge is finished before taking care of yourself. As you rub her, she twists and peeps, her voice getting higher with each moment. It seems like it's going to go the same way as last time, until you notice the headphone jack.

While your finger is huge compared to her cunt, the headphone jack is small. Though it's metal, it's shape resembles that of a toy enough you can't help but want to put it in her. You decide without thinking about it, grabbing the end of the cord and moving your finger away. A gasp and a series of frustrated peeps leave her, before you push the tip against her and the sounds are replaced by ones of confusion. She spreads her legs wider apart and sits up more to watch you, while you slowly push it into her slit. She lets out a loud chorus of peeps, falling back against the table as you slowly start moving it in and out of her. It takes your breath away, to see her walls tugging the jack back in, and you wonder if one day, you could shapeshift yourself small enough to fuck her. It's something you'll have to explore later.

After a few thrusts, you notice something different. Her clit starts swelling, pressing out, and you realise exactly what's going on. After a few moments, her dick is free of it's sheath, curling and leaking fluids as you fuck her tiny body. Well, that's interesting and something you've never noticed before. Deciding to see how she reacts to stimulation, you shift your thumb to rub against it. Her body aches off the table when you do, and her peeps reach a new high, dissolving into practically screeches.

Watching carefully, you start fucking her with more vigour, watching her twist and jerk. Her claws scratch at your work desk, leaving small scratches as you pull the metal piece from her body and push it back in. Her tentacle is leaking everywhere, leaving a sticky trail on your finger and a small puddle on the table. With a final hard thrust, she cums, peeping loudly and scratching your table more. Her body twists and jerks, humping the jack inside her as she rides it out. When you're sure she's done, you pull your hand away and take out the jack, licking your sticky thumb and the jack clean. What little you can taste of her is wonderful, and you want to taste more of it, but not right now.

Instead of worrying about sating your curiosity, you pull down your overalls enough to expose your length. It throbs against your stomach and you start stroking it, keeping your eyes on the lapis lazuli on the table as her chest heaves. She's trying to catch her breath, but you're getting a prime view of her abused cunt and limp dick. It doesn't take long for the image to send you over the edge, your own squirming dick shooting fluids over your shirt. Leaning back in your chair, you try to catch your breath. You know that once you do, you need to change and take the lapeep back outside. She can clean herself up, you hope, since bathing them is hell. If she needs help in the morning, then you'll take care of her then. Maybe, while you're at it, you can fuck her with the headphone jack again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not deleting this fic. stop asking or telling me too. threatening to block me on tumblr isn't gonna work because, news flash, you don't know my tumblr. or if i even have one. all your doing is making me moderate the comments. even though betterunderwater is no longer on tumblr, I'm still continuing this work, for her and others who enjoy it. miss you, mom.


	3. Chapter 3

 After delivering the then sleeping lapis lazuli to her cubical, the rest of your night went off without a hitch as normal. When you couldn't figure out what else to do with the headphones to fix them, you simply cut off most of the wire and trimmed it down as clean as possible, leaving the jack for a toy. You leave enough wire to grip it wire, but not much else. It's then washed and put up for now, so you can use it again tomorrow.  
After a quick shower, you head to bed, taking off your limb enhancers. By the time your head hits the pillow, you're asleep, exhausted from your day.

The next morning, your day continues on as if you hadn't deviated from your routine. You go to work, take care of the peeps, and spend your day as you normally would. The lapis lazulis don't act any different, aside from one being more affectionate than normal, but none of the others seem to notice. Your day goes just as planned, boring and normal, until you walk into the house that night. Two small gems sit waiting by the door, one peeping excitedly at seeing you while the other seems nervous.

"Ah... Is this your cubby buddy?" you ask curiously and she nods, seeming more excited than you expected. In one swift move, she glides to your shoulder and lands perfectly, peeping victoriously. The other hesitates, but after a few encouraging peeps from your other charge, she joins her on your shoulder. "Heh. The three of us tonight then, huh? I can work with that."

With that, you go to your room, making sure to lock the door behind you. The moment you're in the room, your friend moves to land on the desk, chirping to draw the other to follow. You're a bit disappointed that you don't have two toys to fuck them with, but an idea comes to mind instead. If the little gems have dicks, then maybe you can get her to fuck her friend to show her how good it is. That way, you get a show, and the two of them can enjoy themselves without having to worry about your help. It's perfect. You make your way over to your desk and sit down in your chair, watching the lapis lazulis look to you for instructions.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you," you tell them, and it seems to put the nervous one at ease. The experienced lapis just peeps and wiggles in place, and you can already see her length curling against her. Oh yes, this will most definitely be easy, especially with how excited she is. You look to the cautious one and smile warmly, while she moves closer to nuzzle you. She trusts you, and you're grateful, because you love them all and you'd hate for them to be scared of you. Nuzzling the lapis lazuli back, she gives you a soft peep and you crack a small smile. "Here, sweetie. Lay down on the table for me."

With a small nod, she does as told. The other moves nuzzle her, motioning for her to spread her legs. You're greeted by the sight of her cunt and can't help but smirk, moving a finger between her legs. You carefully start rubbing her, making sure not to go too fast. At first, her peeps are confused and almost scared, but soon melt into content and pleasured as her body reacts to the contact. It isn't long before your finger is gliding across her, her fluids sticking to your finger. Just as her claws start digging into the table and her voice reaches a new high, you pull your finger away, watching her gasp and whimper in response. They both seem confused that you stopped, and you swallow dryly.

"Hey, hey, I've got a better idea," you tell them when they start up a chorus of loud peeps, turning to the one you had touched before. "You see your little tentacle? Try sticking it in her. It'll feel really good, I promise." There's a moment of hesitation, before she nods and moves between the other's legs. You carefully reposition them and help her line up, before gently pushing her hips forward. In the next instance, she starts rocking slowly against the other, two sets of pleasured peeps filling the air. A sigh of relief escapes you as you slump back, watching them for a moment before you work on taking off your clothes.

Once your own squirming length is out in the air, you stroke it to the top lapis lazuli's thrusts. You can see their juices dripping onto the table, making a small puddle underneath them as they enjoy themselves. The sight is intoxicating, and you find yourself picking up speed and getting close in no time. Before you know it, the lapis lazuli on the bottom starts letting out higher pitched peeps and her body arches upwards. You figure she's came, and by the way the other shivers and picks up her thrusting, you can tell she's close too. Good. You're close and there's no way you could last much longer. You start rocking into your fist eagerly, and just as the one on top let's out a loud cry, you release onto your shirt again with a groan. By the time your vision comes back to you, they're both curled up on your worktable, seeming asleep together. Well, you suppose it wouldn't hurt to have them sleep with you, just for tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know, with all these people screaming about me needing to be reported, maybe they should take a look at the rest of the underage tag. or wait and see how the story plays out, cause there actually is a plot I have in mind besides the porn, guess I'd have to spoil it to keep people from this way, huh? oh well, if it comes to it, I'll move it to ff.net or dA. good luck finding it there if I do.

**Author's Note:**

> im orphaning the story, but only cause of mom. its not being updated anymore and you wont see anything else from me again. for the plot, its all gone. whatever. goodbye to you all, see you in the next life.


End file.
